


Paradise Lost.（中）

by Ahyuk



Category: eh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyuk/pseuds/Ahyuk





	Paradise Lost.（中）

Warning:BDSM相关，不能接受请尽快点击退出  
Dom李赫宰x圈外人李东海  
口交/跪姿/乳夹/本章无插入

 

李赫宰眸色幽深，耳边一粒酒红耳坠晃出光点，手臂无意识地搭在沙发扶手上，重心移动后靠。除了刚才被李东海解开的皮带，他的西装依旧一丝不苟。

李东海此时正浑身赤裸地跪在他面前的羊毛毯上，裸露的关节处泛起嫩粉色，因为冷有一点瑟缩。李东海的高度正好面对上李赫宰的性器，从那个角度抬头看去，能看到李赫宰优越的侧脸和线条明朗的下颚线。他根据李赫宰的指导尽量摆出符合他心意的姿势——双腿分开稍过肩宽，大腿小腿贴紧，脚跟挨着臀部，下身门户大开地敞着，露出他那根漂亮的性器。

他双手被反扣绑在身后，跪姿实在羞耻，这个动作让他不得不挺起胸，小腹绷出一条流畅的弧线。他的双手无意识地在尾椎骨附近的位置搓捻，紧张地互攥到指节发白，却被处于上位的李赫宰看得一清二楚。

 

“取悦我。”

 

李赫宰开口。

 

李东海双手被缚，侧头小心翼翼地用牙齿咬住李赫宰的西裤链，唇间仿佛不经意蹭到西裤中间鼓鼓囊囊的一包。李东海垂着眼帘，把李赫宰的裤链拉开，笨拙地去释放那只野兽——那里是滚烫而坚硬的。李东海隔着一层柔软的棉布料舔舐李赫宰的性器，尝试着让李赫宰感受到自己的讨好。棉布沾湿后陷下去，把李赫宰性器的轮廓勾勒得更加明显。

李赫宰眼睛略眯，他的表情不太明显，从李东海尝试着跪在他面前的第一时间他就从那个“英雄救美”的好心人变回了那个掌控全场的Dom。李东海的口活比起绝大部分他使用过的人来说并不好，甚至是青涩的笨拙，他不懂李赫宰想要什么，也不懂得自己应该做些什么。但是李赫宰并不介意。他的肌肉线条是放松的，理所应当地享受着李东海的服侍，这个男孩的口腔内现在满是他的味道。

棉质内裤已经被李东海舔湿一块，李赫宰低头看见李东海的眼神，潮湿柔软得像只迷路的小鹿。李赫宰示意他可以把自己的内裤拉下来，接着就感受到李东海暖乎乎的鼻息打在自己的小腹上。性器被释放出来，李东海低着头，先凑过去用脸颊蹭了蹭这个狰狞的滚烫玩意儿，再一点一点把它含进嘴里，舌尖蹭过柱身上的青筋。

 

李赫宰的皮鞋尖端抵在李东海的两腿之间，他不紧不慢地用鞋尖去触碰那根还没有完全兴奋起来的性器，他清楚地感受到李东海因为私密的部位受到陌生的触碰而浑身僵硬，舌尖在自己的马眼附近停顿了一下。继而李赫宰略微变换角度，抬腿时皮鞋侧边刮过李东海白嫩得像水豆腐的腿根，也摩擦着李东海性器的柱身，李东海没忍住打了个抖，嘴里咬着李赫宰内裤的一块布闷哼一声。李赫宰也不急，最后索性轻轻地把李东海的那根踩在脚下，皮鞋鞋底冰凉的花纹和毯子毛茸茸的触感一上一下把李东海的性器包围，异样的快感从此刻开始叫嚣，而被踩的紧张又让他浑身绷紧。

李赫宰用了一点力气，在让李东海感觉到疼痛之前用鞋底轻碾他的性器，李东海开始颤抖起来，唇舌间含住李赫宰的性器几多碰撞。李东海的性器并没有因为细微的疼痛软下去，相反，在李赫宰的皮鞋下，它越来越挺翘起来，前段可怜兮兮地流出几点透明的腺液。

 

李赫宰垂眼看见，收回脚意味不明地笑了一下，声音很轻很低。李东海脸埋在李赫宰胯间，并看不见李赫宰的表情，但把那一声轻笑听得清清楚楚，一瞬间浑身绷紧，含着李赫宰性器头部吮吸的动作也顿了顿，皮肤泛起浅淡的粉红色。

李赫宰意料之中地发现李东海嘴上动作停下来，他没有催促，只是取了一对他早就准备好的乳夹，手沿着李东海结实肌肉下的锁骨轮廓摸下去，在他弹性十足的饱满胸肌上按揉，期间有意无意地剐蹭到乳头。

李东海没受过这种刺激，含糊的呻吟从他被李赫宰性器堵住的嘴里滚落出来。很快，两颗乳尖显眼地挺立起来，乳夹夹上的时候李东海一下子软了腰脚，夹子将李东海两颗深色的挺立奶头挤得肿胀，冰凉的金属碰上略高于体温的敏感地带。李东海强撑着身子抖着舔，舌根都是滑腻的。

李赫宰示意李东海把他的性器吐出来，觉得这一步差不多够了。他用指腹碾过那两颗从未经历过这般刺激的奶头，握了空拳用修剪圆润的指甲去划李东海的乳尖顶端，末了把手抽出来，奖励似的拍了拍李东海的后脑勺。

 

“Good Boy.”

 

李东海自己以前最多只是抚慰过自己的下身，胸前这两点就从来没碰过，李赫宰把性器从他的嘴里退出来时还轻轻碰了下他的唇角，扯出一道暧昧的银丝。他瞟过自己胸前被夹住肿胀的两点，上面分别坠着一颗不规则的酒红色装饰，在这个氛围下格外暧昧。

李东海觉得这个颜色有点眼熟，好像在哪儿看过，却硬生生想不起来。李赫宰还没有收回手，鼻息抚过他的侧颊刮得发痒，他下意识抬眼望去，却看见李赫宰冷硬的侧脸，与他耳垂上坠着的一颗酒红色耳钉，折射着自己瞳孔里的光，亮得晃眼。

李东海说不清楚自己是什么想法，只是下意识地，以一个对于跪了许久被束缚的人来说有些困难的姿势凑过去。他违抗了李赫宰给他界定的跪姿，垂下眼帘，唇间还有属于李赫宰性器的味道，但表情是很虔诚的，轻轻地吻了一下李赫宰的鼻梁。

 

TBC.

 

我发誓下一章一定让李总插进去...


End file.
